


Миллион алых роз

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Подойдя к автомобилю, художник берет букет, утыкаясь в него носом. Сладкий чарующий запах дурманит, кружа голову. Если бы Ифань мог, он бы хотел вдыхать его всю жизнь.Улыбаясь в цветы, парень тихо выдыхает:— Мог бы догадаться. Но ничего, однажды ты не сможешь больше прятаться и убегать. Я всё равно найду тебя и поймаю, чего бы мне это ни стоило.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	Миллион алых роз

**Author's Note:**

> "- Ничего я тогда не понимал! Надо было судить не по словам, а по делам. Она дарила мне свой аромат, озаряла мою жизнь. Я не должен был бежать. За этими жалкими хитростями и уловками надо было угадать нежность. Цветы так непоследовательны! Но я был слишком молод, я еще не умел любить."
> 
> "- Цветы слабые. И простодушные. И они стараются придать себе храбрости. Они думают если у них шипы, их все боятся."
> 
> Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери, "Маленький принц"

История писалась под эту музыку, поэтому можно читать под неё: [ Миллион Алых Роз (минус)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pTYg-731HsRoH5mc95ZJXmIVs4pI19Hy/view?usp=sharing)

_Кто влюблен, кто влюблен, кто влюблен и всерьез,_

_Свою жизнь для тебя превратит в цветы!_

— Как всегда великолепно!

Стоявший возле Ву в строгом костюме парень с аккуратной укладкой восторженно оглядывал висевшие на стенах галереи картины, переводя взгляд на стоявшего возле него художника в джинсах и пиджаке поверх футболки.

— В этот раз ты превзошел самого себя. Этот алый цвет и тема неуловимого образа, что будто сбегает из картины в картину — невероятна! — парень восхищенно качает головой, а после с улыбкой добавляет, — Если бы я тебя не знал, Ифань, подумал, что наш ледяной принц влюбился!

Ву сдержанно улыбается, так же обводя взглядом галерею, по которой бродят люди, пришедшие на его очередную выставку.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, Лей. Это просто образ.

Исин молчит, понимающе улыбаясь и делая вид, что поверил. Он заметил, что с самого открытия художник внимательно оглядывается вокруг, будто пытаясь разглядеть кого-то в снующей вокруг толпе альф и омег, но судя по разочарованию на лице, поиск его безуспешен. Впрочем, окружающие, подходя к нему, чтобы выказать восхищение творчеством и талантом, вряд ли заметят его эмоции, хорошо спрятанные за маской.

Наблюдая за другом, Чжан озадачен. Он знает Ву со школьной скамьи, когда впервые увидев его картины, пообещал самому себе, что став во главе галереи отца, обязательно устроит выставку для этого неимоверно талантливого парня. Но за столько лет он впервые видит друга таким потерянным. На мгновение идеальная маска на лице художника дает трещину, открывая смятение и растерянность, которые их владелец быстро скрывает.

Жаль только, что даже если Исин попытается выяснить у Ифаня, что с ним происходит, ему вряд ли удастся получить ответ. Всё, что он может, это молчаливо наблюдать за другом, который к концу выставки досадливо прикусывает губу, но быстро берет себя в руки, принимая поздравления от последних посетителей.

Когда выставка закрывается, Ву благодарит за работу сотрудников, прощается с Чжаном и, тяжело вздыхая, покидает галерею.

Его машина стоит на парковке в дальнем конце, за авто Лея.

Направляясь к ней, художник задумчиво хмурится, обдумывая события последних полтора месяца, что не дают ему покоя.

Вынимая из кармана ключи зажигания, обходя массивное авто друга, полностью скрывающее его небольшую машину, Ифань поднимает взгляд от асфальта и останавливается.

На губах против воли появляется улыбка.

На капоте машины лежит букет ярких алых роз с пышными бутонами, из которого выглядывает прямоугольник записки: « _Сегодняшняя выставка была, как всегда, необыкновенной! Мне понравилось_ ».

Ву оглядывается вокруг, но поблизости никого нет.

Подойдя к автомобилю, художник берет букет, утыкаясь в него носом. Сладкий чарующий запах дурманит, кружа голову. Если бы Ифань мог, он бы хотел вдыхать его всю жизнь.

Улыбаясь в цветы, парень тихо выдыхает:

— Мог бы догадаться. Но ничего, однажды ты не сможешь больше прятаться и убегать. Я всё равно найду тебя и поймаю, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Из-за угла галереи, оставаясь незамеченным, выглядывал молодой парень, издалека с грустной улыбкой наблюдая за художником.

* * *

Ву Ифань всегда был сам себе на уме. Отец архитектор, мать дизайнер. Пожалуй, его профессия во многом была предопределена заранее. Сколько Ифань себя помнил, он всегда рисовал. Казалось он даже жил в своем выдуманном мире, который сам создавал. Родители его занятия поощряли, а потому в его отстраненности от окружающих ничего проблематичного не видели. В конце концов, их ребёнок хотя бы не имеет дурных привычек, не ввязывается в драки и не ведет разгульный образ жизни.

Вместе со своей отстранённостью имея привлекательную внешность, Ву ещё в школе обрел собственный фан-клуб, который больше раздражал, нежели приносил пользы. Поэтому Ифань всегда относился к бегавшим за ним омегам — девушкам и парням, с неким превосходством и снисхождением. Единственный с кем он хоть как-то сумел поладить был Чжан Исин, сын руководителя главной галереи. Собственно любовь к живописи их и сблизила.

Проблемы для Ифаня начались в пятнадцать, когда проявился его запах альфы. Как обезумев, фанаты один за другим признавались ему в любви. Вначале Ву старался отказывать достаточно сдержанно и вежливо, но потом терпение закончилось, и он начал отвечать холодно и резко.

Закончилось все после одного случая.

С самого утра Ифаня атаковала толпа фанаток, не давая сосредоточиться на рисунке, который он готовил для конкурса. Понемногу закипая всё сильнее, Ву сжимал руки в кулаки, готовый взорваться в любой момент.

На одной из перемен, когда он шел по коридору, к нему подлетел краснеющий мальчишка омега на пару лет младше. В стороне, с горящими глазами, стоял его друг, который определенно и вытолкнул нерадивого парнишку прямо навстречу ледяному принцу школы.

Протягивая дрожащими руками розовый конверт с рисунком роз, мальчишка едва слышно произнес:

— Прости, что побеспокоил. Мне кажется, мы истинные. Я…

Договорить он не успел. Терпение окончательно покинуло Ифаня и, вырвав конверт из рук омеги, Ву разорвал его на кусочки, бросив в лицо ошарашенного мальчишки.

— Как вы все меня достали! — обведя взглядом притихших школьников, не менее шокированных данной сценой, альфа, как можно громче, зло произнес, — И чтобы я больше никогда не слышал ни от кого признаний! Меня не интересуют отношения! Поэтому не тратьте ни свое, ни мое время! Бесит!

Оттолкнув с дороги мальчишку, Ву двинулся дальше, не обращая внимания на поднявшийся в коридоре секунду спустя гул. Его слух уловил лишь голос бросившегося к мальчишке друга:

— Тао. Мне жаль.

Позднее Ифань понял, что его действия были слишком резкими и даже хотел извиниться перед омегой, если они вновь встретятся, но больше Ву ни разу мальчишку не видел. Разве что порой наталкивался на сердитый взгляд его друга, который альфа старательно игнорировал.

Теперь им восхищались со стороны, и помимо звания «ледяного принца» за ним закрепилось прозвище «неприступный». В целом, альфе было все равно, хотя с его точки зрения такая реакция на его поступок была ненормальной. Но кто поймет этих омег, помешанных на красивых личиках.

Главное, Ифань своего добился. Признавались ему теперь крайне редко, и он спокойно мог рисовать.

* * *

« _Доброе утро! Удачного дня_!» — гласила записка, лежащая в маленьком букете красных роз, вставленный в ручку входной двери Ифаня, когда он выходил на улицу. Парень хмыкнул, занося находку в прихожую, оставляя на тумбочке у входа и окончательно покидая дом.

Тогда он не придал этому подарку значения, так как за столько лет упорной работы, став достаточно прославленным художником, он обзавелся широким кругом почитателей. Разумеется, не без помощи Исина, который, возглавив галерею, регулярно проводил для друга выставки.

На следующий день на пороге была корзинка с цветами. Всё те же красные розы в обрамлении белых лилий и папоротника. Этот подарок заставил Ву умилиться, потому что в записке, прикрепленной к цветам, аккуратным почерком выведено: « _Не забудь зонт. Сегодня обещали дождь_ ». Позднее Ифань испытывает чувство благодарности к незнакомцу, потому что прихваченный по наставлению зонт оказывается весьма кстати.

На третий день Ву распахивает дверь уже с толикой ожидания, чувствуя удовлетворение, находя очередной букет с неизменными красными розами в сочетании нежных эустом.

Впервые альфа позволяет себе вдохнуть аромат цветов, а не забросить букет куда подальше, где запах красок, идущий из мастерской, его перекроет.

К удивлению Ифаня розы имеют необычный сладковатый аромат, заставляя задуматься, что пышные бутоны выведены сочетанием с дикой розой. От этого запаха внутри все подрагивает в некоем предвкушении, а сердце сладко щемит.

Следующим утром, едва проснувшись, альфа идет к двери, где его уже ждет букет роз, васильков и ромашек. А вместо записки полароидное фото рассвета с подписью: « _Сегодня было прекрасное утро. День определенно будет удачным!_ ».

Ву чувствует себя трепетной омегой с тайным поклонником, хотя его статус в таком случае ставит его в неловкое положение. Ведь обычно это альфы ухаживают за омегами, а не наоборот.

Прикинув по времени, во сколько сделан снимок, следующим утром Ифань просыпается непривычно рано для себя, желая, наконец, познакомиться со своим внезапным поклонником. Убеждаясь, что цветов ещё нет, Ву устраивается у окна, рисуя набросок улицы, дожидаясь появления незнакомца.

Время неспешно тянется, а к его дому никто не приближается. Только какой-то подросток, проезжая по улице на велосипеде, слегка потерял управление перед домом художника, едва не упав, но, вовремя выровняв свой транспорт, проехал мимо.

Понимая, что ему нужно собираться на работу, альфа, полагая, что его визитер не объявится, оставляет свой наблюдательный пост, уходя прочь.

В итоге Ифань не может сдержать удивление, сменявшееся усмешкой, когда у двери стоит стеклянный короб с бордовыми розами, а в записке, помимо пожелания удачи на переговорах о выставке в Корее, в самом низу неровно добавлена пара строк, явно сделанных впопыхах: « _Я думал, что обычно ты спишь дольше_ ». Ву может только посмеяться, испытывая внутри приятное тепло. Зато ему удается выяснить, что его поклонник парень, и он явно следит за его работой.

В конце рабочего дня, перед сном Ифань оставляет у двери конверт с письмом, прося незнакомца познакомиться, раз уж он столько знает об альфе, и не играть в сталкера.

Утром конверт пропадает, а его заменяют розы и пионы.

Ву ждет ответ не раньше следующего утра, но вечером на пороге его ждет букет с неизменными розами, дополненными герберами и сиреневый конверт. Ответ незнакомца Ифаню не нравится. Потому что странно читать, что им не стоит знакомиться, и если Ву не против, ему просто будут дарить цветы, потому что всем известно, что художник не заводит близких знакомств.

Альфа раздражено фыркает, решая игнорировать поклонника и, получая в последующие дни букеты, старается не обращать внимания на дурманящий запах роз, от которого он становится почти зависим.

Спустя неделю, понимая, что он стал притормаживать у цветов просто для того, чтобы несколько минут тупо вдыхать пьянящий аромат, Ифань злится и решает всё-таки выследить своего сталкера.

Поднимаясь ни свет ни заря, Ву усаживается в коридоре на пол, скрестив руки на груди, и хмуро прислушивается к звукам снаружи.

Заслышав шорох шагов, художник, аккуратно поднимается, подкрадываясь к двери, навострив уши. Как только звуки затихают у порога, Ифань с чувством триумфа распахивает дверь перед носом наклонившегося парня с букетом.

— Ха! Попался!

Парень невозмутимо выпрямляется, улыбаясь.

— Доброе утро, господин Ву. Для вас очередной подарок.

Только теперь Ифань обращает внимание на форму почтальона. На лице появляется досадливое выражение ребёнка, который ловил Санта Клауса, а выследил родителей.

— Доброе. Значит, это вы мне букеты носите?

Почтальон пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— Только последнюю неделю. Ваш поклонник попросил.

Ву от нетерпения даже подается вперед.

— Поклонник? И кто он такой?

— Не знаю. Обычный омега. Хотя у такой известной личности как вы, наверное, таких фанатов много. А можно автограф?

Парень поспешно копошится в карманах, вытаскивая какой-то листок и ручку, вручая их Ифаню. Ву вздыхает, понимая, что он поймал не того, кого ловил, но автограф почтальону всё-таки дает. Отвесив кучу поклонов и выдав не меньше благодарностей, почтальон откланивается.

Стоя на пороге, альфа обводит улицу пристальным взглядом.

Почему-то ему кажется, что его сталкер где-то близко и наблюдает за всем со стороны. Но даже если кто-то и есть, то он прячется не хуже ниндзя, потому что увидеть кого-то не выходит. В конце концов, художник вновь остается с носом.

На всякий случай Ифань бдит ещё пару дней, все меньше высыпаясь и сильнее мрачнея. Его состояния не остается незамеченным и в последнем букете в записке просьба больше отдыхать и приписка: « _Я волнуюсь_ ».

Кривясь, альфа фыркает, комкая бумагу, понимая, что он просто зациклился на этом парне и ему пора уже окончательно выбросить его из головы.

Вот только желать что-то сделать и делать, две совершенно разные вещи.

На автомате первым делом после пробуждения направляясь к дверям, Ву хмуриться, видя пустой порог. За почти две недели он уже настолько привык к цветам, что их отсутствие настораживает и заставляет беспокоиться.

Задумываясь, что могло послужить причиной отсутствия букета, Ифань направляется на кухню, готовить завтрак. Альфа сам не знает, что дергает его прерваться посреди процесса и вернутся к входу, распахивая дверь. И как видно пришел он сюда не зря.

С краю у порога в горшочке стоит росток розы с едва распустившимся бутоном, но куда больше внимания привлекает парень, спускающийся со ступенек на дорожку к дому, одетый в джинсы и просторную кофту с капюшоном, накинутом на голову. Для появления почтальона уже поздно, а значит, это и есть тот самый поклонник.

— ТЫ!

Крик Ву звучит неожиданно даже для него самого, что уж говорить о парне, подпрыгнувшем на месте от такого вопля и резко обернувшемуся к источнику шума. Альфа успевает вскользь подумать: «Какой же красивый…», — прежде чем темно-карие глаза омеги испуганно распахнутся, и он бросится вперед к выходу за ограду.

— Да стой ты!

Срываясь следом, Ифань мысленно усмехается, что наконец поймает это чудо с розами, но оказавшись на улице, парень шустро садится на приставленный к забору велосипед и поспешно стартует прочь.

Может быть, занимайся Ву почаще спортом и не будь этот омега таким шустрым от испуга, альфа его бы догнал, но он может только мазнуть рукой мимо парня, а после, по инерции пробежав пару метров, остановиться, чертыхаясь и ворча.

И дело не только в том, что он не смог его поймать, а в том, что от парня пахнет розами, тем самым дурманящим ароматом дикой розы, сладким, пьянящим, головокружительным, который он приписывал другим цветам.

Рыкнув, Ифань пинает воздух, подбочениваясь, смотря в конец улицы, куда сбежал омега.

Возвращаясь к дому, Ву чувствует досаду. Потому что теперь он совсем не представляет, где ему искать парня. Он ведь даже имени его не знает! А ещё художник не понимает: если он почувствовал в парне свою пару, значит, и омега должен был ощутить то же самое, так почему он тогда прячется и сбегает?

Альфа ломает голову над загадкой омеги целый день, а после опять пытается его выслеживать, но вновь безрезультатно. Теперь парень не рискует оставлять свои подарки как прежде на пороге, опасаясь, вероятно, быть обнаруженным, а потому Ифань находит букеты в самых неожиданных местах: на бампере машины, на краю забора, у входа в галерею и даже у раковины в уборной, когда выходит из кабинки.

Ву кажется, что парень постоянно где-то рядом, но художнику никак не удается его поймать. Это злит, но вместе с тем дразнит и заводит.

Поскольку кроме цветов у него больше нет никаких зацепок, Ифань, как умалишенный, ходит по цветочным магазинам, расспрашивая продавцов, нет ли у них сотрудника или клиента, который часто берёт букеты с розами.

В ответ на него только криво косятся, всякий раз давая отрицательный ответ.

Чувствуя внутреннее неудовлетворение, Ву идет домой и снимает стресс своим обычным способом — рисует, рисует, рисует. И когда картин набирается порядком, в голове вспыхивает лампочка.

Омега в курсе его творчества, а значит точно посещает каждую его выставку. Остается только заманить его туда и поймать.

Исин охотно отвечает на просьбу друга о проведении выставки, хотя, когда видит картины и горящий безумным огнем взгляд Ифаня, теряется в мыслях о том, что произошло в жизни художника за то время, пока они не виделись.

Ву уверен, что омега придет именно в день открытия, поэтому цепко оглядывается вокруг в поисках парня, попутно то и дело ведя носом, стараясь почувствовать пленивший аромат, который за смесью чужих запахов, оказывается, обнаружить не так просто.

Под конец дня идея с выставкой уже не кажется художнику такой уж хорошей, потому что, несмотря на все свои старания, омегу он так и не находит. Зато обнаруженный на машине новый букет служит утешением, вместе со словами, подсказывающими, что парень всё-таки был на выставке, пусть Ифань и пропустил его появление.

Уже сидя в машине, направляясь домой, Ву раздумывает над тем, что же ему делать, пока его взгляд не падает на букет, и в голове сама собой не проскальзывает мысль, что настолько крупные бутоны встречаются не часто, как и стоимость их вероятно достаточно высока.

Хмыкая самому себе, художник крепче сжимает руль. Даже если ему придется перерыть весь город, он непременно найдет омегу.

* * *

Многие продавцы уже на входе припоминают прежде заглядывавшего к ним альфу со странными вопросами. В этот раз он возвращается с ними же, но при этом с огромным букетом роз и портретом парня, который художник по памяти вырисовывал всю ночь.

Некоторые пожимают плечами и разводят руками, другие настороженно переглядываются, но тоже оказываются неспособны помочь.

Ифань колесит по городу, засыпая вопросами работников всевозможных магазинов, ларьков и уличных торговцев. Но все как один твердят, что ничем помочь не могут.

Подъезжая к дому за полночь, художник находит на пороге коробку, внутри которой сложены розы с длинным стеблем. От запаха роз ему едва не сносит голову, настолько выразительным и ярким он является. Ву готов заламывать руки и кусать губы, потому что омега явно издевается над ним.

Умопомрачительный аромат роз источают явно не цветы.

Художник возобновляет свои поиски с раннего утра, но везде, как и прежде, на все вопросы отрицательный ответ.

Останавливаясь у очередного маленького магазинчика на окраине Пекина, Ифань выходит из машины, направляясь к дверям с тусклой надеждой, что здесь ему помогут.

За прилавком стоит парень, совсем ещё мальчишка, едва закончивший школу. Высветленные волосы небрежно взлохмачены, но совсем не портят его облик. Рукава на светлой рубашке закатаны по локоть. На высоком фартуке темно-горчичного цвета закреплен бейджик «О Сехун».

— Добрый день! Чем могу помочь?! — парень слегка шепелявит, но старательно, пусть чуть нервозно, улыбается.

Ву мысленно впадает в уныние, потому что О определенно работает недавно, если вообще не впервые встал за прилавок. Но в жизни по-всякому бывает, и художник решает рискнуть, поднимая букет.

— У вас есть такие розы?

Парень растерянно оглядывает цветы, а затем чуть виновато пожимает плечами.

— Прошу прощения, это магазин моего парня. Поэтому я вряд ли смогу что-то подсказать, но вы можете взять все, что есть на витрине.

Тяжело вздыхая, Ифань уныло произносит:

— Эх, Сехун. Я уже почти весь город объездил. Но не могли же они взяться из неоткуда?!

В досаде художник потрясает руками. Приуныв было от своей бесполезности, Сехун заметил во второй руке портрет и тут же улыбнулся, указывая рукой на рисунок.

— Так вам Тао нужен?

Мгновенно приободрившись и выпрямившись, Ву уже с большим интересом спрашивает, показывая портрет полностью.

— Ты знаешь, где его найти?

— Конечно, он лучший друг Лухана — моего парня.

Сехун горделиво выпрямился, но Ифаня это мало волновало, главное, что он сможет найти омегу!

Ву улыбнулся. Тао. Его пару зовут Тао.

— Так, где мне найти… Тао?

— Вообще-то его зовут Хуан Цзытао. Тао его только близкие называют. У него оранжерея за городом. Он выращивает там цветы. Не много, поэтому продает их только в пару магазинов. Потому большинство и не смогли вам помочь.

— А как добраться до этой оранжереи?

— Она в получасе езды отсюда. Прямо по дороге, — Сехун махнул рукой куда-то на запад, — И на втором перекрестке направо до конца.

— Благодарю!

Художник широко улыбнулся, развернувшись, собравшись уходить, как О, подскочив, вскрикнул:

— Постойте!

— Что-то ещё?

Ифань развернулся. Он, конечно, был благодарен Сехуну, но медлить больше не хотел. О покраснел, потом побледнел и неуверенно выдохнул:

— Обычно я езжу за цветами, но сегодня поехал Хань, так как… у Тао просто эти дни. Ну, вы понимаете…

Сехун вновь побледнел и покраснел. Ву на мгновение задумался, сомневаясь как ему в таком случае лучше поступить.

От головоломки художника спасли открывшиеся двери и вошедший омега.

— Сехун, помоги перенести ящики с…

Парень в дверях замолк на полуслове, огорошено уставившись на Ифаня. Ву смотрел на него с не меньшим шоком, потому что он его узнал. Друг омеги, признавшегося ему в школе, которого он тогда так грубо отшил. Несмотря на то, что с тех пор прошло десять лет, Лухан совершенно не изменился. Страшная мысль поразила художника. Неужели тем мальчишкой без запаха, которого он так грубо отверг, был Тао?

Тишину в магазине было в пору ножом резать. Кашлянув, Ифань растеряно произнес:

— Что ж, думаю, мне пора.

Хань несколько раз хлопнул глазами, когда Ву поспешно промчался мимо с букетом роз и листом бумаги. Через стеклянную витрину наблюдая как альфа садится в машину, отъезжая, Лу настороженно спросил:

— Сехун, что хотел Ву Ифань? Он покупал розы?

Подойдя к своему парню, О простодушно ответил:

— Нет. Он с ними приехал. Он Тао искал. Наверное, такие же хотел купить…Что?

Сехун замолк под тяжелым мрачным взглядом Ханя.

— Ты ему сказал?

— О Тао? А не надо было?

Лухан чертыхнулся, схватившись за телефон, чтобы предупредить друга. Всё-таки он хорошо помнил, как Тао плакал после того, как его отшили, да ещё при всех и столь грубо. Хуан до последнего не хотел идти признаваться Ву, и это именно Хань подтолкнул его, думая, что так все будут довольны и счастливы. Кто же знал, что ледяной принц окажется столь жестоким и бессердечным! В итоге Цзытао и вовсе решил покинуть школу и перевестись. Вот только даже на расстоянии омега не переставал любить альфу.

Уже занеся палец над кнопкой вызова, Лу остановился. Один раз он уже вмешался в отношения лучшего друга и всё испортил, поэтому второй раз, возможно, стоило остаться в стороне. Тао уже давно большой мальчик, да и не похоже, что Ифань намеревался ему навредить.

Выключив телефон, Хань сурово посмотрел на Сехуна.

— Болтун — находка для шпиона. Не дай Бог он его обидит! Если что, виноват будешь ты!

О растерянно хлопнул пару раз глазами, а после неуверенно спросил:

— Но раз мы ничего уже сделать не можем, я за ящиками?

Подумав, Лухан кивнул, выходя из магазина, направляясь в сторону стоявшего в стороне фургончика с цветами. Сехун поспешил следом, мысленно держа кулачки, чтобы у Ифаня с Тао ничего плохого не произошло. Менее всего ему хотелось ссориться с Ханем, особенно, с его точки зрения, из-за какой-то ерунды.

* * *

Тао высыпал срезанные лепестки в широкий прямоугольный ящик у стены и опустил взгляд на наручные часы, а затем перевел его на трубы под потолком.

— О! Чуть не опоздал, нужно поспешить.

Улыбнувшись, омега широким шагом направился к выходу из теплицы, в которой выращивал розы, столь громко названную Сехуном — оранжереей. Впрочем, она тоже была у Тао, как и еще две теплицы, выделенные для других цветов.

Выйдя на улицу, глядя себе под ноги, омега улыбался, вспоминая реакцию Ифаня, когда он подарил ему цветы у галереи. Пусть альфа не смог принять его чувства, Хуан был рад, что хотя бы выращенные им цветы нравятся Ву. Может быть, когда-нибудь художник сможет полюбить запах роз, и тогда Тао попробует стать для него хотя бы другом. Вот только будет это вероятно не скоро.

Омега поднял взгляд от дорожки с гравием и, дернувшись, застыл. В паре метров, у распахнутой невысокой калитки стоял Ифань, глядевший прямо на него.

Ноги понесли Хуана прочь до того, как он успел обдумать, что делает. Просто видно у Ву есть плохая привычка, все время появляться перед ним внезапно, едва не доводя до сердечного приступа.

Сегодня, правда, велосипеда для бегства у него нет, а забегать обратно в теплицы было глупо. Но умная мысль, как всегда, приходит с опозданием, а именно, когда альфа забегает следом, а Тао, в общем-то, и бежать некуда. Остается только стоять между рядами устремленных вверх бутонов алых роз, опустив голову и виновато втягивая её в плечи.

Резко выдохнув, Ифань оглядывает стоявшего перед ним парня с головы до ног, подмечая смуглую бронзовую кожу, темные как ночное небо глаза и поджарое телосложение, гораздо более заметное в футболке и облегающих джинсах, нежели в тех спортивных одеждах, в которые он был одет в прошлый раз. Неспешно подойдя ближе, художник остановился напротив, раскрыв рот, чтобы отчитать омегу за игру в «кошки-мышки». Не вовремя сверху раздается шипение и в следующую секунду на них начинает брызгать из леек вода.

Ву впадает от такого в ступор, но вовремя закрывает рот, чтобы совсем уж не выглядеть глупо, а Хуан виновато спешит оправдаться, поясняя:

— Время полива.

Художнику остается только кивнуть, изобразив понимание, заглядывая в лицо омеги.

Ифань честно хотел, как порядочный человек просто поговорить, но у Тао течка, отчего его запах в разы резче и сильнее, особенно вблизи, особенно в этом царстве роз, среди которых Хуан является самым красивым цветком, пусть и со своими странными шипами. К тому же, оправдывает себя Ву, у него стресс из-за этой погони, да и Тао пришлось ждать его десять лет и потом, нужно ли им придумывать какие-то сложности, если все очевидно читается во взгляде омеги, на который красноречиво отвечает сердце альфы?

Делая шаг вперед, оглаживая рукой скулы Хуана, смахивая капли влаги, Ифань протягивает вторую руку в сторону, срывая один из бутонов, протягивая Тао.

— Ты подарил мне множество алых роз. Если я могу расценивать их как признание, тогда это мой ответ. И прости, за мой поступок в прошлом. Я очень сожалею, что тогда ранил тебя.

Омега робко улыбается, чувствуя внутри приятное тепло от того, что его чувства небезответны. А цветок вскоре выскальзывает из пальцев, падая на пол, потому что обнимая Ву за шею во время поцелуя, хочется пропускать меж пальцами его волосы, а не бархатные лепестки.

И пусть Хуан никогда не думал, что его первый раз, которого он так долго ждал, будет в теплице среди цветов, в достаточно просторном ящике с оборванными лепестками, ставшем им постелью, его все внезапно устраивает. Даже в этом можно найти толику романтики. Не каждый может позволить себе заниматься любовью на лепестках роз, пусть они мокрые и чуточку холодные. Впрочем, всё это действительно мелочи, особенно если учесть, что Ифань не дает ему замерзнуть в объятиях своего горячего тела.

* * *

Сидя за столом, попивая чай, любуясь парнем, подсушивающим полотенцем волосы, Ифань не перестает улыбаться, чувствуя полное удовлетворение и умиротворение.

— Знаешь, — Хуан замирает, прислушиваясь к Ву, — На самом деле ты мог не дарить мне все эти розы.

Тао расстроенно опускает уголки губ и брови.

— Вот как. Тебе всё-таки не нравится запах розы? Значит, ты не сможешь полюбить их, даже получив миллион роз?

Отставляя чашку, альфа поднимается со своего места, приближаясь к поникшему омеге, которому кажется, что его вновь отвергли.

Приподнимая расстроенное личико за подбородок, Ифань вздыхает, целуя омегу в лоб и обнимая, вливая в свои прикосновения всю нежность и заботу, на которую только был способен.

— Не нужен мне ни миллион роз, ни миллиард. Достаточно одного цветка, самого прекрасного и самого любимого. Единственного. Совершенного для меня — Тебя.


End file.
